Talk:Paladin
Shield Mastery II/III Lv.50 Shield Mastery II and Lv.75 Shield Mastery III seems to be well documented. JP example. Going to remove verification tags on them. --Itazura 19:33, 11 August 2007 (CDT) i know i'm fairly new to editing here but the latest line added to the pld description seems a bit flakey. could i propose some kind of rewrite of what it seems the line is trying to say? --Phaseone 06:20, 22 June 2008 (UTC) What is some good armor for a Galka Paladin? I'm having trouble figuring out what i need. Tanking in a Hauby I've seen tonnes of people do this and I still have yet to understand why. In case no one has noticed it yet, PLD was not meant to be a DD job. All they're JA and JT are tank stuff for a reason. So why on earth would you be spending 100k+ on a body piece when you can get a proper tanking AF the very next lvl for free? If someone could explain to me what's so great about this body for PLD I'd be a very happy taru ~Boposhopo~ -PLD's are for tanking yes, but in the "modern" world of overpowering DD's and tp burns galore, PLD's have started having difficulty in holding hate. By equipping more DD items (Such as the hauby, sniper rings etc.) but not going too overboard (equipping their entire set in dd gear) allows for the PLD to do more damage. While this won't turn them into a true DD, it will allow the PLD to do enough to better keep up with the DD's and thus better able to hold hate. The Surcoat is an amazing tanking piece, and doesn't get replaced until the 70's, and even then for some HNM they still use the surcoat for its added hp, it doesn't add anything to accuracy or attack, which means that the PLD in full AF is severly lacking in those departments which are neccessary for doing enough damage to keep the mobs attention. The counter argument is that a PLD should be able to hold hate without the need of enhanced damage, and I agree with this sentiment. I think that a PLD, especially with the new-ish refreshes they get (auto-refresh, sanction, Fields of Valor etc) there is no reason they shouldn't be using their cures to hold hate rather than their melee prowess. Still, if a tanking set works, the PLD is able to hold hate and mitigate enough damage that they arn't overburdening their healers, then I say go for it. ~Noreen Protected? Why is this page protected? I recently wrote up a guide that I wanted to add, but I found the page was protected. I thought it was because of the patch announcement, but other jobs I checked aren't protected.--IneptOne 08:18, June 21, 2010 (UTC) New Power, Same old So you strap on your Perle Hauberk Set , find your suitable sword (in my case, I'm toting a Griffinclaw because my Erlking's Sword is +4 shield skill) you /War just because it makes your Def off the charts with Perle, Phalanx, and Defender (at lvl 80, mobs hit me for 5-65 dmg) and you run to Mamool Ja Staging Point to solo up some skill ups. You want your uber sword to be close to 300 with merits and shield 290 before you're done soloing all the Decent Challenge Sea Puk and some of the tough Mamool Ja mobs (except the blm one...thanks, tough blm vs pld...not my idea of fun) (not solo anyway) around the staging point exit. You take your uberskills to go do Campaign Battle in Pashhow Marshlands (S) only to be pwned by two easy prey Quadav that you jumped on to build TP? ah why not, it's still fun --wastedthewandering Empyrean Armor Set formatting My change to expand the empyrean armor sets to separate columns was undone. According to the history it was per the order of an admin to use a compact format. My question: why is this not the case for the Dark Knight job page? It is expanded and looks much better imo.--Invader 02:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Artifact Equipment Tables Since there doesn't seem to be a widely accepted layout for the Artifact Armor section, I took the DRG layout and changed it around a little bit for easier reading. I'd like people's opinions on this layout so that if it's acceptable, we can implement it as the standard across all 20 job pages. You can find the layout here. TinDragon (talk) 18:28, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Wielder of Weapons Would it be worth noting on the main page that Paladin is the job that can equip the most "Final weapons"? Across Relic, Mythic and Empyrean, it can equip seven. It's not really vital information, but it's a proud distinction I think. ~Requiem Knight 21:02, September 10, 2012 (UTC)